hexxitfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Problems with starting Hexxit
I have had some problems with starting Hexxit. it comes up with this (from the crash reports) --- Minecraft Crash Report ---- // Surprise! Haha. Well, this is awkward. Time: 7/16/13 1:38 PM Description: Failed to start game java.lang.ClassCastException: xreliquary.blocks.BlockAltar cannot be cast to cpw.mods.fml.common.registry.BlockProxy at cpw.mods.fml.common.registry.GameRegistry.registerBlock(GameRegistry.java:234) at cpw.mods.fml.common.registry.GameRegistry.registerBlock(GameRegistry.java:195) at cpw.mods.fml.common.registry.GameRegistry.registerBlock(GameRegistry.java:171) at xreliquary.blocks.XRBlocks.init(XRBlocks.java:31) at xreliquary.Reliquary.preInit(Reliquary.java:62) at sun.reflect.NativeMethodAccessorImpl.invoke0(Native Method) at sun.reflect.NativeMethodAccessorImpl.invoke(Unknown Source) at sun.reflect.DelegatingMethodAccessorImpl.invoke(Unknown Source) at java.lang.reflect.Method.invoke(Unknown Source) at cpw.mods.fml.common.FMLModContainer.handleModStateEvent(FMLModContainer.java:494) at sun.reflect.GeneratedMethodAccessor6.invoke(Unknown Source) at sun.reflect.DelegatingMethodAccessorImpl.invoke(Unknown Source) at java.lang.reflect.Method.invoke(Unknown Source) at com.google.common.eventbus.EventHandler.handleEvent(EventHandler.java:74) at com.google.common.eventbus.SynchronizedEventHandler.handleEvent(SynchronizedEventHandler.java:45) at com.google.common.eventbus.EventBus.dispatch(EventBus.java:314) at com.google.common.eventbus.EventBus.dispatchQueuedEvents(EventBus.java:296) at com.google.common.eventbus.EventBus.post(EventBus.java:267) at cpw.mods.fml.common.LoadController.sendEventToModContainer(LoadController.java:192) at cpw.mods.fml.common.LoadController.propogateStateMessage(LoadController.java:172) at sun.reflect.NativeMethodAccessorImpl.invoke0(Native Method) at sun.reflect.NativeMethodAccessorImpl.invoke(Unknown Source) at sun.reflect.DelegatingMethodAccessorImpl.invoke(Unknown Source) at java.lang.reflect.Method.invoke(Unknown Source) at com.google.common.eventbus.EventHandler.handleEvent(EventHandler.java:74) at com.google.common.eventbus.SynchronizedEventHandler.handleEvent(SynchronizedEventHandler.java:45) at com.google.common.eventbus.EventBus.dispatch(EventBus.java:314) at com.google.common.eventbus.EventBus.dispatchQueuedEvents(EventBus.java:296) at com.google.common.eventbus.EventBus.post(EventBus.java:267) at cpw.mods.fml.common.LoadController.distributeStateMessage(LoadController.java:103) at cpw.mods.fml.common.Loader.loadMods(Loader.java:515) at cpw.mods.fml.client.FMLClientHandler.beginMinecraftLoading(FMLClientHandler.java:163) at net.minecraft.client.Minecraft.func_71384_a(Minecraft.java:411) at net.minecraft.client.MinecraftAppletImpl.func_71384_a(SourceFile:56) at net.minecraft.client.Minecraft.run(Minecraft.java:733) at java.lang.Thread.run(Unknown Source) A detailed walkthrough of the error, its code path and all known details is as follows: --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -- System Details -- Details: Minecraft Version: 1.5.2 Operating System: Windows 7 (amd64) version 6.1 Java Version: 1.7.0_05, Oracle Corporation Java VM Version: Java HotSpot™ 64-Bit Server VM (mixed mode), Oracle Corporation Memory: 360542008 bytes (343 MB) / 718733312 bytes (685 MB) up to 954466304 bytes (910 MB) JVM Flags: 1 total; -Xmx1024m AABB Pool Size: 0 (0 bytes; 0 MB) allocated, 0 (0 bytes; 0 MB) used Suspicious classes: FML and Forge are installed IntCache: cache: 0, tcache: 0, allocated: 0, tallocated: 0 FML: MCP v7.51 FML v5.2.23.737 Minecraft Forge 7.8.1.737 63 mods loaded, 63 mods active mcp{7.51} Coder Pack (minecraft.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized FML{5.2.23.737} Mod Loader (coremods) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized Forge{7.8.1.737} Forge (coremods) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized CodeChickenCore{0.8.7} Core (coremods) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized CoFHFramework{1.5.2.4} Framework (coremods) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized ImmibisMicroblocks{55.0.1} Microblocks (coremods) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized NotEnoughItems{1.5.2.28} Enough Items (coremods) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized mod_bspkrsCore{v2.07(1.5.2)} bspkrsCore (1.5.2bspkrsCorev2.07.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized TreeCapitator{Forge 1.5.2.r01} TreeCapitator (1.5.2TreeCapitator.Forge.1.5.2.r01.Uni.CoreMod.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized CoFHCore{1.5.2.4} CoFHCore (CoFHCore-1.5.2.4.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized CoFHWorld{1.5.2.4} CoFHWorld (CoFHCore-1.5.2.4.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized CustomLAN{2.2} LAN Mod (CustomPortForge.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized ImmibisMicroblocksInstallCheck{55.0.1} Microblocks (Check for incorrect installation) (immibis-microblocks-55.0.1.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized DamageIndicatorsMod{2.7.0.1} Indicators (1.5.2 DamageIndicators v2.7.0.1.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized AsgardShield_Core{2.0.4} AsgardShield (1.5.2AsgardShield_Core_2.0.4Forge.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized ASAddon_Hallowed{2.0.0} Addon- Hallowed (1.5.2ASAddonHallowed_v2.0.0Forge.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized HarkenScythe_Core{2.1.6} HarkenScythe (1.5.2HarkenScythe_v2.1.6Forge.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized ASAddon_HarkenScythe{2.0.0} Addon- HarkenScythe (1.5.2ASAddonHarkenScythe_v2.0.0Forge.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized ASAddon_NetherEnder{2.0.0} Addon- Nether-Ender (1.5.2ASAddonNetherEnder_v2.0.0Forge.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized ASAddon_ColorAPI{1.0.0} ASAddon_ColorAPI (1.5.2AsgardShield_Core_2.0.4Forge.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized BetterStorage{0.6.2.23} BetterStorage (1.5.2BetterStorage_0.6.2.23.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized mod_ArmorBarMod{0.7.1} Bar Mod (ArmorBarv0.7.1.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized Artifice{1.5.2R1.1.1} Artifice (Artifice-1.1.1-131.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized ArtificeCompat|Chisel{1.5.2R1.1.1} Compat: Chisel (Artifice-1.1.1-131.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized ArtificeCompat|EE3{1.5.2R1.1.1} Compat: EE3 (Artifice-1.1.1-131.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized ArtificeCompat|MFR{1.5.2R1.1.1} Compat: MFR (Artifice-1.1.1-131.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized ArtificeCompat|Vanilla{1.5.2R1.1.1} Compat: Vanilla (Artifice-1.1.1-131.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized Backpack{1.9.11} Backpack (backpack-1.9.11-1.5.2.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized mod_BackTools{1.5.2v1} mod_BackTools (BackTools1.5.2v1.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized BattleTowers{1.3.4} Towers (BattleTowers_1.5.2.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized BetterDungeons{1.8} dungeons (BetterDungeons.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized BiblioCraft{1.3.1} BiblioCraft (BiblioCraftv1.3.1.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized mod_BuffBarMod{0.7.1} Bar Mod (BuffBarv0.7.1.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized DimDoors{1.5.2R1.4.0RC1} Doors (DimensionalDoors-1.5.2R1.4.0RC1-149.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized eplus{1.15} Plus (EnchantingPlus-1.15.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized ExtrabiomesXL{3.13.4} ExtrabiomesXL (ExtrabiomesXL-universal-1.5.2-3.13.4.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Errored hexxitgear{1.5.2R1.0} Gear (HexxitGear-1.0-23.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized ImmibisCore{55.1.2} Core (immibis-core-55.1.2.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized InfernalMobs{1.3.1} Mobs (InfernalMobs_1.5.2.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized inventorytweaks{1.54b} Tweaks (InventoryTweaks-1.54b.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized MapWriter{2.0} MapWriter (mapwriter-2.0.5.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized Meteors{2.10.2} Meteors (Meteors Mod V2.10.2.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized More Bows{1.5_v1} Bows mod (More bows 1.5.2_2 Forge.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized Natura{1.5.1_2.1} Natura (Natura_2.1.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Errored Natura|CompatMineFactoryReloaded{0.1} compat: MFR (Natura_2.1.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized NEIPlugins{1.0.9.3} Plugins (NEIPlugins-1.0.9.3.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized LegendGear{1.5.2} LegendGear (NMcCoy-LegendGear-1.5.2.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized ObsidiPlates{1.5.0} Pressure Plates (obsidiplates-1.5.2-universal-1.5.0.13.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Errored OffLawn{1.0} offLawn (OffLawn-1.5.1.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized ProjectZulu|Core{1.0.3.8} Zulu Core (ProjectZuluCompletev1.0.3.8.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized ProjectZulu|Blocks{1.0.3.8} Zulu Block and Items (ProjectZuluCompletev1.0.3.8.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized ProjectZulu|Dungeon{1.0.3.8} Zulu Mobs (ProjectZuluCompletev1.0.3.8.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized ProjectZulu|Mobs{1.0.3.8} Zulu Mobs (ProjectZuluCompletev1.0.3.8.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized ProjectZulu|World{1.0.3.8} Zulu World (ProjectZuluCompletev1.0.3.8.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized xreliquary{1.5.2} Reliquary (Reliquary1.0.6d.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Errored rftl{1.0} RottenFleshToLeather (RottenFleshToLeather-1.5.1.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized AS_Ruins{10.3} Spawning System (Ruins_1.5.2.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized SoulShards{1.0.16} Shards (SoulShards-1.0.36-universal-srg.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized TConstruct{1.5.1_1.3.4.3} Construct (TConstruct_1.3.4.3.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Errored TConstruct|CompatMineFactoryReloaded{0.1} Compat: MFR (TConstruct_1.3.4.3.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized TwilightForest{1.18.1} Twilight Forest (twilightforest-1.18.1.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Errored WildCaves3{0.4.2} Caves 3 (WildCaves3-0.4.2.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized chococraft{2.8.6} ChocoCraft (zzzChococraft_2.8.6.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized LWJGL: 2.4.2 OpenGL: ATI Radeon HD 4600 Series GL version 3.3.10750 Compatibility Profile Context, ATI Technologies Inc. Is Modded: Definitely; Client brand changed to 'fml,forge' Type: Client (map_client.txt) Texture Pack: Default Profiler Position: N/A (disabled) Vec3 Pool Size: ~~ERROR~~ NullPointerException: null Anyone have any idea how to fix this?KingDeDeDe11 (talk) 19:02, July 15, 2013 (UTC) : Was this problem ever resolved? If not, it's a Xeno's Reliquary mod issue. Did you attempt to do any config editing on your own or added/removed mods? This may have caused an issue with the mod pack. Attempt to start fresh if you can to see if you are still having this issue. If so, are the errors exactly the same? Kalbintion (talk) 11:57, August 17, 2013 (UTC) : I have started fresh, after a while now, and it works fine. no i had not added or removed anything. error is fixed with new hexxit version, thanks! :: Don't forget to sign with ~~~~ 20:51, October 10, 2013 (UTC)